


Where the Fire Burns (Lucifer x Reader)

by Alexx_Hexx



Category: Supernatural, fallen angel - Fandom, lucifer x reader - Fandom, sam and dean - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexx_Hexx/pseuds/Alexx_Hexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n lost her beloved brother, now she is determined to find out who committed the murder. In searching for who stole the Angel Blade, she is kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had been a challenging hunt for you and the brothers. Investigating the death of one of your siblings wasn't exactly what you wanted to be doing right now. You'd rather crawl under your white satin sheets and mourn the loss of b/n than try to figure out who or what stole the Angel Blade and murdered your brother. Castiel, your older brother, had found the blade covered in b/n's blood close to the crossroads. Neither of you could sense his presence anywhere, neither could Father. Sam and Dean offered to help you solve the mystery of your cherished brother's death. You lived with them at the bunker anyway so you thought, "what do I have to lose?" That was a week ago, now you and the gang were back at the bunker. Dean was mapping out the possible locations to search next, across from him, Sam was searching the web for anything at this point. You, well... You were just there.  
"Maybe we should check the crossroads again," Sam suggested.  
"Sam, we've already checked there multiple times and there's nothing," Dean replied, still looking at the map.  
"Where else should we look? We've exhausted all of our options", Sam stated.  
"Fine, we'll head out tomorrow," Dean said grumpily.  
You got up and went into your dark, gloomy room, got undressed, and hid under your satin sheets. You closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep, preparing you for the day to come.


	2. Disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has a dream, but of what??

A gust of wind blew your shirt up. Your eyes snapped open. You squint into the dark abyss, also known as your emo poster covered room. You growl in annoyance."WHO'S THERE?!"  
Nothing.  
"Must've left," you think.  
You close your eyes and eventually fall back asleep again. You open your eyes to the most beautiful place you had ever seen in the many millennia you've lived. In the middle of it all was an aristocratic looking man with a devilish smirk, blue eyes gazing at you. His ego could be sensed from a mile away, maybe even two. You involuntarily take steps towards him; heart pounding so hard it made you gasp. Now the man was recognizable as....no....that couldn't be right. There in front of you stood the one and only...  
"Lucifer?!" You said with a little more volume than you wanted.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out, Angel," he said.  
"Wha-what are you doing here," you enquired.  
"I'm here to tell you that if you would just....take a little trip with me, you'll get your precious b/n back," he replied. Your eyebrows furrowed.  
"What did you do to him," you asked through gritted teeth.  
"Nothing much. Just watched him bleed. Over, and over again."  
You screamed at the top of your lungs and lunged for him. When you reached him, he faded away, making you trip and fall face first into the beach sand. You opened your eyes wide, bringing into view the plain ceiling of your room.  
"Fucking nightmares," you grumbled and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter (:


	3. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the brothers are supposed to head out today.

It was beginning to get light outside. That's when you stirred and slowly opened your e/c eyes. You turned your head to briefly glance at your alarm clock which read 6:00. You knew the others wouldn't be up yet, but you decided against staying in bed. A loud yawn escaped your mouth as you sat up and stretched. The outfit you decided to wear for the day consisted of faded, ripped jeans, a white crop top, and your prized black leather jacket. You turned the handle of your door....creaaaakkk. You peeked outside before emerging from the dark abyss you call your room. Slowly tip toeing into the kitchen, you grabbed Dean's precious Frosted Cheerios and made yourself one kickass bowl of cereal. You started munching away like you hadn't eaten in ages. "You're eating my-"

"HYAAAHHHH!!"you side-kicked someone in the gut. To your horror, you looked, only to find Dean Winchester with his ass planted on the ground behind you. Milk dribbled down your chin as you say, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Dean!"  
"No problem," he managed to squeeze out.  
You helped the older Winchester back to his feet and continued eating your cereal.

*Hour Time Skip*

The three of you were sitting in the Impala, the boys looked at you. "Well, we're here," Sam mutters. You nod and open the door, stepping out onto the road. You're standing in the middle when all of a sudden Dean and Sam are thrown against the car, knocking them out instantaneously. You try to run but you're frozen to the spot. The asphalt crumbles beneath you as you're forced to fall into the crevasse it created. Your screams stopped as you made an impact with something hard, everything turned dull and went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! I'm always open for any suggestions you have!


	4. "Can I Tell You A Secret?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up where?

> Your eyes flutter open as you take into view your surroundings. The room you were in looked as if it were meant for a king. Black quartz floors, dimly lit torches lining the walls, there was even a fireplace made of the finest stone. You were laying on a very large kind sized capital bed with black drapes and a red velvet comforter. You sat up halfway and regretted it because your head was killing you. You slid off of the bed and walked over to the fireplace. That's when you realized this place wasn't normal. Screams and cries for help emanated from the burning flames. You screamed. Arms wrapped around you. Lucifer's arms. You screamed even louder and tried to make your way to the door. You opened it and had to hold on to the door frame so you wouldn't fall into a pit of burning souls. "Where do you think you're going, my Angel," Lucifer challenged. He covered your mouth and grabbed you forcefully. Next thing you know, you were in some sort of torture chamber, strapped to a chair. "Now. I need you to listen to me, or else," he says while kneeling down in front of you. You spit in his face with the most hateful glare you could muster. He wipes his face, looks you in the eye, lips in a tight line. He stabs you in the stomach. You scream in agony as he twists the blade and says, "Now that wasn't very nice." You pass out from the pain as he stabs you again and again
> 
> *Back in Heaven*  
> Castiel bursts through the golden gates.  
> "Father," he shouts.  
> "Yes my son," Father replies.  
> "Lucifer has y/n," Castiel says, panicking.  
> "I am well aware, a storm is brewing, however, we can not invade his jurisdiction."  
> "Yes Father," he pauses, "I know."  
> *Back On the Highway to Hell*  
> It's been four years since Lucifer brought you here. Time passes more quickly in hell. But every day, every minute of every hour, he tortured you with a sick, twisted smile on his face. This time, however, was quite different.  
> "I've come to you with a proposition," he says with a smirk.  
> "What's that?"  
> "Well if I'm going to be blunt about it, if you let me fuck you, you and your brother can be on your merry way."   
> "Excuse me?!"  
> You were appalled by his ridiculous request.  
> "Yes, that's right," he confirmed.  
> "ABSOLUTELY NOT," you shout.  
> He puts his hand on your forehead and you see b/n hanging on a wall by chains. He takes his hand away,  
> "If you decline, I'll just have to kill him."  
> You scream, "NO!"  
> "Then say YES, damnit!"  
> Tears roll down your cheeks.  
> "Yes, for b/n," you choke out.  
> "Then it's settled."  
> He unstraps you from the chair and teleports you both to the canopy bed and lays you down. He manifests chains to capture your wrists. You scream and cry,  
> "NO!!"  
> Just like that, your grace is gone. He took it, like it was nothing. You scream even louder as he takes you right there.  
> *Time Skip*  
> You're both laying under the velvet blankets, he moves closer to you and asks,  
> "Can I tell you a secret?"  
> You grumble, "No."  
> He whispers, "I already killed your brother."  
> You don't have time to react before he returns you to your room in the bunker.  
> "AAAAAAHHHHH," You cry out.  
> "I HATE YOU LUCIFER," you say bawling your eyes out.  
> B/n was dead, and you just gave yourself to the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions, anyone?


	5. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of last chapter.

It had been a few long days since the incident with Lucifer. Most of that time you were crying, wondering why it had to be b/n, just why? Now that you knew, you had an endless hole in your heart that only grew with time. Let's face it, you wanted to end your pitiful existence here on this Earth. There was nothing to live for anymore, you felt so useless, empty. Every time you saw yourself in the mirror, all you could think was, "Whore. You don't deserve to be here." No one looked at you the same way as they had before. Sam and Dean? Well they were just flat-out disappointed, you couldn't blame them, you hated yourself for everything. There you lay, curled up in a ball, crying like a pathetic piece of shit. 

"It's all YOUR fault," you said.

You repeated those words to yourself over again until you felt so numb that it didn't matter. You were definitely depressed, that was for sure. But who wouldn't be depressed if their beloved brother passed away? You finally decided to do something about it. Today, you were getting out of the house. No one noticed you slip out the door holding the keys to the Impala. You got in the car, put the key in the ignition and turned it, hearing the familiar rev of the engine. The gas pedal was to the floor as you sped off to where you were headed.

*Time Skip*

The breeze blew against your leather jacket, you glanced down.

"Well, this is it," you whispered to yourself.

All you could feel was the rush of air as you jumped from the old, rickety, wooden bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on to see what happens next-->


End file.
